vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Jackie Robinson
thumb|Jackie Robinson mit Dodgers-Trikot, 1954 Jack Roosevelt „Jackie“ Robinson (* 31. Januar 1919 in Cairo, Georgia; † 24. Oktober 1972 in Stamford, Connecticut) war ein US-amerikanischer Baseballspieler, der in der US-Profiliga – meist in der Position des Second Baseman – vor allem für die damaligen Brooklyn Dodgers spielte (die später durch Verlegung an die Westküste zu den Los Angeles Dodgers wurden). Jackie Robinson hat – neben herausragenden spielerischen Leistungen – nicht zuletzt dadurch Sportgeschichte geschrieben, dass er am 15. April 1947 als erster schwarzer Spieler überhaupt erstmals mit den Brooklyn Dodgers im Ebbets Field auflief, um sein Debüt in den Major Leagues zu geben (und damit fortan nicht mehr in der Negro League zu spielen). Robinson ist damit zu einer Symbolfigur für die Rassenintegration im amerikanischen Profisport geworden. Er wurde 1962 in die Baseball Hall of Fame gewählt, außerdem wird seine Rückennummer 42 in der gesamten Major League an keinen anderen Spieler mehr vergeben. Robinson ist der einzige Spieler, der in allen Teams auf diese Weise geehrt wird. Vor der Major League 130px|thumb|right|Jackie Robinson im Jahr 1945 im Trikot der Kansas City Royales Robinson wurde 1919 in Cairo, Georgia geboren. Nachdem sein Vater die Familie verließ, zog er mit seiner Mutter und seinen Geschwistern 1920 nach Pasadena, Kalifornien um. Später besuchte er die University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA), wo er der Star der Football-, Basketball und Baseballmannschaft, sowie im Leichtathletikteam war. Er spielte gemeinsam mit Kenny Washington Football, der später einer der ersten schwarzen Spieler in der National Football League (NFL) seit den 1930ern werden sollte. Robinson traf auch seine zukünftige Ehefrau an der UCLA. Sein Bruder Matthew „Mack“ Robinson nahm an den Olympischen Sommerspielen 1936 in Berlin teil, wo er im 200-Meter-Sprint hinter Jesse Owens die Silbermedaille gewann. Nachdem er während des zweiten Weltkriegs die UCLA in seinem letzten Jahr verließ, meldete er sich freiwillig bei der US-Armee. Er wurde im rassengetrennten 761. Panzer-Bataillon ausgebildet. Nachdem sein erster Versuch sich an der Offizierschule anzumelden abgewiesen wurde, kämpfte er um die Aufnahme und wurde schließlich doch zugelassen. Er schloss die Schule als Second Lieutenant (Unterleutnant, entspricht dem Leutnant bei der Bundeswehr) ab. Während seiner Ausbildung in Fort Hood, Texas, weigerte er sich im hinteren Teil des Busses zu fahren, wie es für Schwarze vorgeschrieben war. Er wurde wegen Gehorsamsverweigerung vors Militärgericht gestellt und deshalb nie mit dem Rest seiner Einheit nach Europa verlegt. Er wurde 1944 ehrenhaft aus der Armee entlassen, nachdem er vom Kriegsgericht in allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen wurde. Ab 1944 spielte er Baseball in der Negro American League für die Kansas City Monarchs, wo er von Clyde Sukeforth, einem Scout der Brooklyn Dodgers, entdeckt wurde. Dodgers Der General Manager (sozusagen der Präsident) der Brooklyn Dodgers, Branch Rickey, hatte in den 1940ern das Vorhaben, die besten Spieler der Negro Leagues unter Vertrag zu nehmen. Obwohl es keine offizielle Sperre für schwarze Spieler gab, bestand zwischen den Betreibern der Liga und den Eignern bzw. Managern der Clubs ein sogenanntes Gentleman's Agreement, also eine Absprache, keine Schwarzen in die Liga zu integrieren. Somit wurden alle früheren Versuche, Schwarze bei einem Major-League-Team unter Vertrag zu nehmen, unterbunden, weshalb Rickey im Geheimen agierte. Nicht einmal seinen Scouts (Spielerbeobachtern) offenbarte er seinen Plan; ihnen sagte er, sie würden Ausschau nach Spielern für eine neue Schwarzenliga halten, die Rickey gründen wolle. Robinson geriet ins nationale Rampenlicht, als Rickey ihn von seiner Liste mit möglichen Kandidaten auswählte und unter Vertrag nahm. 1946 wurde Robinson von Rickey zu den Montréal Royals beordert, einem Minor League Affiliate – ein Team in der unteren Liga, in der Major-League-Teams ihre Nachwuchsspieler heranreifen lassen – der Dodgers in Montréal, Québec, Kanada. Obwohl die Saison für Robinson emotional ermüdend war, war es doch eine eher spektakuläre Saison in einer Stadt, die ihm mit ihrer überschwänglichen Fanunterstützung eine willkommene Zuflucht vor dem Hass und dem Rassismus war, den er in US-amerikanischen Städten hätte hinnehmen müssen. Robinson war jedoch ein etwas merkwürdiger Kandidat, um der erste schwarze Spieler der Major League nach über 60 Jahren zu werden. Er war bereits 27 Jahre alt und war zudem für sein feuriges Temperament bekannt, weshalb viele seinen eher entspannteren späteren Teamkollegen Roy Campanella für besser geeignet hielten, die zu erwartenden Beschimpfungen entgegenzunehmen. Doch Rickey entschied sich absichtlich für Robinson, da er wusste, dass sich Jackies unverblümte Art auf lange Sicht eher für ihr Anliegen auszahlen würde als Campanellas relative Fügsamkeit. Um den Übergang zu erleichtern bat Rickey Robinson jedoch, sein Temperament und seine Unverblümtheit in den ersten beiden Jahren zu zügeln und seine natürliche Reaktion auf die Beschimpfungen zu mäßigen. Robinson willigte ein, wohlwissend was auf dem Spiel stand. Robinsons Debüt für die Dodgers am 15. April 1947 als First Baseman war eines der am sehnlichsten erwarteten Ereignisse der Baseballgeschichte und eines der wichtigsten in der Geschichte der amerikanischen Bürgerrechtsbewegung. Obwohl er sein gesamtes erstes Jahr an der ersten Base spielte, verbrachte er den Großteil seiner Karriere als Second Baseman. Er hat aber auch viele Spiele an der dritten Base und im Outfield gespielt. Während seiner ersten Saison ließen die ständigen Beschimpfungen Robinson nicht nur einmal fast seine Geduld verlieren. Viele Dodgersspieler waren anfangs gegen seine Anwesenheit, einige von ihnen, hauptsächlich Spieler aus den Südstaaten, angeführt von Dixie Walker, drohten damit, eher zu streiken als neben Robinson zu spielen. Der Aufstand wurde jedoch vom Management der Dodgers kurzerhand beendet, indem man diesen Spielern nahelegte, sich einen anderen Verein zu suchen. Robinson wurde dennoch von einigen Spielern unterstützt, so zum Beispiel vom Shortstop Pee Wee Reese (geboren in Kentucky), der, wie sich herausstellte, einer seiner besten Kameraden im Team war. Nicht zuletzt deshalb bildeten die beiden ein sehr effektives Team in der Defensive. Hank Greenberg von den Pittsburgh Pirates, erster großer jüdischer Star im Baseball, weshalb er viele antisemitische Beschimpfungen entgegennehmen musste, sprach Robinson ebenfalls Ermutigung zu. In der gesamten Saison schlug Robinson enormer Rassismus entgegen, sowohl von Fans als auch von gegnerischen Spielern. Die Philadelphia Phillies, ermutigt von Manager Ben Chapman, waren besonders ausfallend. Im Spiel gegen die Dodgers am 22. April verhöhnten sie Robinson fortlaufend, nannten ihn Nigger und riefen ihm von der Bank zu, er solle „zurück in den Dschungel“ gehen. Rickey würde sich später erinnern, dass Chapman mehr als jeder andere dazu beigetragen hat, die Dodgers zu vereinigen, indem er diese Reihe von unverschämten Beleidigungen zuließ. Der Baseball Commissioner Happy Chandler verwarnte die Phillies, bat Robinson jedoch als Zeichen der Versöhnung mit Chapman für Fotoaufnahmen zu posieren. Robinson weigerte sich nicht, doch der darauf folgende Fototermin war wohl für beide Teilnehmer eher schwierig. In Robinsons erster Saison verdiente er ein Minimalgehalt von 5.000 US-Dollar. Er spielte in 151 Spielen, hatte einen Batting Average (Schlagdurchschnitt) von .297 und führte mit 29 gestohlenen Bases die Liga in dieser Kategorie an. Robinson erhielt 1947 den MLB Rookie of the Year Award und 1949 die Auszeichnung als Most Valuable Player (wertvollster Spieler) der National League. Er leistete nicht nur seinen Beitrag bei den beiden Pennants (Meisterschaften der National League) der Dodgers in diesen beiden Jahren, vielmehr hielten seine Verbissenheit und Zielstrebigkeit Brooklyn 1950 und 1951 im Rennen um die Meisterschaft. 1955, obwohl schon sichtlich auf dem absteigenden Ast seiner Karriere, führte Robinson die Dodgers zu ihrem ersten und einzigen World-Series-Titel in Brooklyn, in einem spannenden, sieben Spiele andauernden Finale gegen die Stadtrivalen New York Yankees. Robinsons Major-League-Karriere war recht kurz. Er kam in die Profiliga mit 28 Jahren und war oft von Verletzungen geplagt. In seinen besten Jahren wurde er jedoch von jedem gegnerischen Team respektiert. Nach der 1956er Saison wurde Robinson an die New York Giants verkauft, die bald darauf zu den San Francisco Giants wurden. Doch anstatt zu den Giants zu gehen, entschied er sich mit 37 Jahren, seine Profikarriere zu beenden. Der Verkauf verstärkte seine wachsende Ernüchterung gegenüber den Dodgers und im speziellen Walter O'Malley, der Rickey als General Manager abgelöst hatte, und Manager Walter Alston. Robinson war ein außergewöhnlich talentierter und disziplinierter Spieler, er beendete seine Karriere mit einem Schlagdurchschnitt von beachtlichen .311 und wesentlich mehr Walks als Strikeouts (das bedeutet also, die gegnerischen Werfer ließen ihn lieber schlaglos vorrücken, als zu riskieren, dass er den Ball trifft). Er spielte auf verschiedenen Defensivpositionen äußerst gut und war der aggressivste und erfolgreichste Baserunner seiner Ära – er war einer der wenigen Spieler, die regelmäßig die Home Base gestohlen haben, was ihm mindestens 19 mal gelang. Robinson wird oft als einer der besten Spieler seiner Zeit genannt. Er war ein kämpferischer und leidenschaftlicher Sportsmann im wahrsten Sinne: er gab kein Spiel auf, auch wenn sein Team im Begriff war zu verlieren. Er ging sogar so weit, dass er alles daran setzte, nicht der letzte Spieler seines Teams zu sein, der ausgeworfen wird. Eines seiner berühmtesten Zitate war: "I'm not concerned with your liking or disliking me... all I ask is that you respect me as a human being." („Ich bin nicht daran interessiert, ob ihr mich mögt oder nicht... ich möchte nur, dass ihr mich als Mensch respektiert.“) Zeit nach den Dodgers Robinson beendete seine Karriere am 5. Januar 1957. Er wollte Manager oder Trainer in den Major Leagues werden, erhielt jedoch keine Angebote. Stattdessen wurde er Vizepräsident der Chock Full O' Nuts Corporation und war im Vorstand der National Association for the Advancement of Colored People (NAACP) bis 1967, als er aufgrund der mangelnden Jugend innerhalb der Bewegung zurücktrat. 1960 engagierte er sich in der Präsidentschaftswahl, zog zunächst mit Hubert H. Humphrey in den Wahlkampf und traf sich später mit den beiden Präsidentschaftskandidaten Richard Nixon und John F. Kennedy; Robinson unterstützte Nixon. Nachdem Nixon 1968 Präsident wurde schrieb Robinson, dass er seine Unterstützung bedauere. 1968 zog er wiederum mit Humphrey in den Wahlkampf. 1962 wurde Robinson in die Baseball Hall of Fame aufgenommen, im ersten Jahr in dem er berechtigt war gewählt zu werden. Er wurde somit der erste Schwarze, dem diese Ehre zuteil wurde. Am 4. Juni 1972 pensionierten die Dodgers, die inzwischen zu den Los Angeles Dodgers geworden waren, Jackie Robinsons Trikotnummer 42 zusammen mit den Nummern von Roy Campanella (39) und Sandy Koufax (32). Robinson hatte seinen letzten öffentlichen Auftritt am 14. Oktober 1972, zehn Tage vor seinem Tod, vor dem zweiten Spiel der World Series in Cincinnati. Er nutzte die Chance, um seinen Wunsch nach einem schwarzen Teammanager in der Major League Baseball zu äußern. Dieser Wunsch wurde zwei Jahre später erfüllt, als die Cleveland Indians (American League) nach der 1974er Saison Frank Robinson (nicht verwandt mit Jackie Robinson) zum Manager machten. In einer Pressekonferenz zu seiner Einstellung als Manager sagte Frank Robinson, er wünschte sich, dass Jackie diesen Moment miterlebt hätte. 1981, vier Jahre nachdem Frank Robinson von den Indians gefeuert wurde, wurde er der erste schwarze Manager der National League, als er von den San Francisco Giants angestellt wurde. Nach aktuellem Stand (Saison 2005) haben fünf Teams schwarze oder hispanische Manager, einschließlich Frank Robinson, der inzwischen bei den Washington Nationals beschäftigt ist. Robinsons letzte Jahre waren von Tragödien geprägt: 1971 wurde sein ältester Sohn, Jackie Jr., bei einem Autounfall getötet. Sein Diabetes, der ihn auch schon in mittlerem Alter plagte, führte dazu, dass er nahezu blind wurde und trug zu seinen schweren Herzproblemen bei. Jackie Robinson starb am 24. Oktober 1972 in Stamford, Connecticut, und wurde auf dem Cypress Hills Friedhof in Brooklyn, New York City, beerdigt. Die US Post gab am 2. August 1982 zu Ehren Jackie Robinsons eine Sonderbriefmarke in der Reihe "Black Heritage" aus. 1997, zum 50. Jahrestag seines Major-League-Debüts, wurde seine Trikotnummer 42 bei allen Major-League-Baseballteams pensioniert, es wird also zu seinen Ehren nie wieder ein Spieler diese Nummer tragen. 2004 ernannte die Major League Baseball den 15. April zum „Jackie Robinson Day“ in allen Ballparks der Major Leagues. Am 29. Oktober 2003 verlieh der Kongress der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika Jackie Robinson postum die Congressional Gold Medal of Honor, die höchste Auszeichnung, die der Kongress verleihen kann. Robinsons Witwe nahm die Auszeichnung in einer Zeremonie am 2. März 2005 entgegen. Seit der Saison 2007 dürfen Spieler oder ganze Teams zu Ehren von Jackie Robinson am 15. April, dem Tag seines MLB-Debüt, Trikots mit der legendären Nummer 42 tragen. Das Trikot wird somit für einen Spieltag wieder aktiv. Folgende Teams trugen am 15. April 2008 geschlossen die Nummer 42: * New York Mets * Washington Nationals * Los Angeles Dodgers * Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim * Pittsburgh Pirates * Tampa Bay Rays (erklärten als Erste, am 15.04. mit der "42" aufzulaufen) * St. Louis Cardinals * Texas Rangers Zusätzlich trugen noch 65 Spieler aus der American und der National League das Trikot mit der berühmten 42. Eine besondere Ehre wurde dabei Mariano Riviera von den New York Yankees zuteil: er war der letzte Spieler, der Jackie Robinsons Nummer in einem Regular-Season-Spiel trug, bevor das Trikot pensioniert wurde. Er lief im Spiel am 15. April 2008 gegen Tampa Bay wieder mit seiner alten Nummer auf. Weblinks Kategorie:Baseballspieler (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Geboren 1919 Kategorie:Gestorben 1972 Kategorie:Mann bn:জ্যাকি রবিনসন da:Jackie Robinson en:Jackie Robinson es:Jackie Robinson fi:Jackie Robinson fr:Jackie Robinson he:ג'קי רובינסון id:Jackie Robinson it:Jackie Robinson (baseball) ja:ジャッキー・ロビンソン ko:재키 로빈슨 mr:जॅकी रॉबिन्सन pt:Jackie Robinson sh:Jackie Robinson simple:Jackie Robinson sv:Jackie Robinson ta:ஜாக்கி ராபின்சன் tl:Jackie Robinson uk:Джекі Робінсон vi:Jackie Robinson war:Jackie Robinson zh:傑基·羅賓森 zh-min-nan:Jackie Robinson